


Signing

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [7]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>beautiful-lies-x asked: Okay, but, like, your own story gave me a prompt idea. AU! in which Thomas is deaf and Minho learns sign language for him! ((And yes you're going to now get all of my thominho prompts because you're a gorgeous writer and I can't help but want more so...) THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signing

Minho wasn’t sure what he suppose to do sometimes; he had never known a Deaf person before. Minho didn’t want to be offensive, tried not to be, but he could tell by the way Thomas looked at him that he did something wrong.

Like when he asked why Thomas didn’t use hearing aids. Thomas just stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and walking away. They didn’t talk for a few days after that; and Minho was sure Thomas didn’t want anything to do with him afterwards either. At least until Thomas showed up at the store Minho worked at as he was getting off; with an essay about what is offensive to people with hearing disabilities.

Thomas sat with him while Minho read through the essay, even explaining the ones Minho didn’t quiet understand or believe. Apparently people really do ask him how he can drive if he is deaf. It even explained why Thomas preferred not use cochlear implants, because hearing aids are for people who only have partial hearing loss; Thomas however wasn’t one of those people. Thomas was born deaf, or so said his doctors, and a cochlear implant are expensive. Even if he wanted to one, Thomas wouldn’t be able to afford it.

Since then Thomas would send Minho links to help him understand Deaf culture more. Whenever Minho messed up, Thomas would just smile at him and explain why what he did was wrong; and what he should do next.

It wasn’t long after that when they started dating. Minho didn’t know why, or even how, he got to be so lucky as to be with such an amazing person like Thomas; but he was. And Minho was grateful for it every second they spent together. Even when they fought. Thomas always laughed whenever Minho would start yelling. He said it was because of the way Minho would throw his arms up in the air like he was trying to catch a falling baby.

It was moments like that when Minho was sure he would spend the rest of his life with Thomas. That’s why Minho was reading a book about sign language. He wanted to be good enough for Thomas before asking him to do just that.

Minho slouched down further into the couch than he already was and groaned. Learning another language turned out to be a lot harder than he first thought. Even with Thomas helping him every step of the way. So far, Minho could only sign letters, which he kept getting mixed up, and a few words.

"Don’t worry." Thomas spoke heavily next to him. "You just need to practice" Minho nodded his head, positive Thomas was looking at him, before rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palms. "Give me your hand."

Minho sat up, sighing a bit as he did so, and reached his hand towards Thomas. It wasn’t the first time his boyfriend had taken a hands on, bad pun not intended, approach to teaching Minho how to sign; it probably wouldn’t be the last either, but the way Thomas’s hands would deftly move his fingers always sent tingles up his spine. Minho was certain Thomas knew that too.

"Watch closely." And Minho did. He watched as Thomas folded his middle and ringer fingers down, leaving the three other up, with Minho’s palm facing outward. Thomas then moved his hand back-and-forth. "It means ‘I love you’."

Minho was confused. “I thought,” Minho quickly pointed to himself, crossed his, and the point at Thomas while speaking; “meant ‘I love you’.”

"It does," Thomas smiled at Minho. "this is just less formal. Let me show you again." He took Minho’s hand once more, and this time moved his fingers slowly. Thomas stuck Minho’s pinky out first, "I." Minho nodded his head as Thomas used his fingers to form an l; that one was easy for Minho to remember. Thomas then folded Minho’s index finger down while leaving his thumb unfolded, "Y."

That’s when Minho understood; it was an acronym. He formed the sign on his own a bit, before looking back at Thomas and smiling. Minho then leaned towards Thomas and kissed him gently. When he pulled back slightly, Thomas was still smiling.

"I’m hungry." Minho groaned loudly as he dropped his head onto Thomas’s shoulder. His boyfriend had a knack for killing the mood when it came to his stomach. He felt, rather heard, Thomas laughing before Minho’s face was pulled away from his shoulder. Thomas held Minho’s face in both hands as he spoke once more. "Let’s get Chinese."

All Minho could do was let himself be pulled up, off the couch and out the door. Even if he wanted, Minho couldn’t say no to Thomas; especially not when he was hungry. He just hoped, when Minho asked, Thomas wouldn’t say no to him either.


End file.
